Dimensions Collide
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sonic, Shadow and Silver were expecting normal when they went against Eggman but normal wasn't an option when the doctor sent all three hedgehogs into another dimension. When they arrived they met themselves? Shortly after meeting their human counterparts, they switched bodies! Now they must find a way to get back to their dimension while having to live the lives of themselves.
1. Alternate Dimension

Dimensions Collide

By ThaRebelHunter and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Alternate Dimension

An explosion rang out through the city of Station Square on Earth. Sonic ran, followed by Silver and Shadow, as they chased Eggman.

"Come on Egghead, is all of this running away really necessary?" Sonic yelled out, smirking.

Eggman said nothing, just laughed. Silver sighed. "How is he always so ahead of us?" He asked the others.

"He seems to have an unhealthy obsession for us," Shadow remarked.

"Indeed," Sonic replied.

Shadow smirked and threw a Chaos Spear at Eggman's hovercar. The doctor swerved to avoid it, and still didn't turn around.

"He must be leading us somewhere," Silver observed.

"Please. He's just a coward," Sonic said, but Shadow frowned.

"I wouldn't underestimate the doctor," he said.

Soon enough, they came to Eggman's base.

"Where did he go? We were right behind him!" Sonic exclaimed, entering the base to look around.

A few minutes later they heard a laugh. Eggman was at the other end of the room, working on some sort of machine...and he had all the Chaos Emeralds.

"Doctor!" Shadow yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What I have been attempting to do for the longest time. Getting rid of the three of you!" Eggman shouted back.

He activated the machine and the Chaos Emeralds glowed. A portal began to open.

"What is he doing?" Silver asked. Sonic started to walk towards Eggman, but Shadow grabbed him.

"What are ya doin', Shads?" Sonic asked. "Let me go! We have to stop him!"

The portal grew larger and began to suck the three hedgehogs towards it.

"We have to get away!" Shadow shouted.

The three tried to run but found themselves being sucked into the portal. It closed seconds later.

Eggman let out a evil laugh. "Finally they are gone, and will never be coming back!"

In a mysterious location, the portal opened up and spat out the three hedgehogs. They fell on top of each other and groaned.

"Get off me, damn it," Shadow told them. "You're squishing me!"

"Can't exactly decide where I fall, Shads," Sonic grumbled, getting up.

Silver stood up and looked around as Shadow stood too.

"Where are we?" The white hedgehog asked. "Are we still on Earth?"

"It would appear so. But the doctor said something about getting rid of us. Why move us to another part of the planet?" said Shadow, brushing himself off and looking around.

"Well, I suppose we could explore and find out where we are."

Shadow nodded, and then realized Sonic wasn't with them. He turned to see the hedgehog already in the far distance. He chuckled, and ran towards Sonic as Silver followed.

* * *

In another part of the city, two humans were just getting out of school. The blue-haired human, Sonic, yawned and looked at his brother Shade.

"Well this day was boring as hell. What about you bro?" he asked.

"I agree," Shade said. "But high school is always boring. Wish something exciting would happen."

"Exciting is something I live for," Sonic said, and then turned pale when he saw a girl with red hair run up to him. "Oh...hi Amy."

"Hi, Sonic!" The girl exclaimed. "Are we still going out tonight? On a date?"

The human paled and began to stutter.

"We-well I, uh, I, umm, y-y-yes w-we were, b-b-but I think I might need to re-reschedule because...because...uhhh," said Sonic, looking towards his brother for help.

"We have lots of homework," Shade told Amy.

Amy scowled. "Your history teacher is really mean if they always assign you stuff. It always interferes with our plans. Oh well, I'll call you later," she said and ran off.

The two brothers watched her leave and sighed.

"I swear," Sonic said. "When will that woman take the hint that I don't like her?"

"May I give you a suggestion?" said a voice, which was emitting from Sonic's phone.

A small hologram of a human came up, and Sonic looked at it.

"What is it, Silvond?" Sonic asked the artificial intelligence.

The AI grinned, lines of code running down its holographic body.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to tell her you have no interest in dating her? It's only logical," said the AI.

"Well yeah, but you know how she gets..."

"Irrelevant. The only way she will fully know you don't like her that way is to tell her. I've ran the calculation."

Sonic looked over at Shade, exasperated. The black haired boy was trying his best not to laugh.

"You and your calculations," Sonic told Silvond, smirking at it. "Fine; I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Glad I could help, Sonic," said Silvond, and it disappeared back into the phone.

"For an AI, Silvond is incredibly nosy," remarked Sonic, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Indeed," Shade said. "We better get home. Come on, brother."

He ran off. Sonic chuckled and followed.


	2. Counterparts

Chapter 2: Counterparts

After a couple minutes, the two humans got to their neighbourhood. They were about to walk down a back alleyway when Sonic saw a flash of blue of the corner of his eye.

"What was that?" He asked himself, looking back at where the flash came from. He was just about to shake it off when he saw another flash of color, but this time it was black and red. He stopped and grabbed hold of his brother. "Shade! Did you see that?"

"See what?" asked Shade, looking around. Sonic continued to stare at the spot we saw the flashes, waiting.

"I...thought I saw something," Sonic said. "A flash of blue, and then another one of red."

"I don't..." Shade started to say, but then he saw a flash himself. This one was white.

"THERE!" Sonic shouted, and took off in its direction.

"Sonic, wait up!" Shade yelled, running after his brother.

Sonic ran as fast as his legs could go. He reached the spot he saw the movement and looked around. He spotted movement to his left, and saw three figures moving quickly away from him.

They were five feet tall, a foot shorter than Sonic. He grinned and ran after them.

Shade was close behind the blue haired boy, and called out "Hey Sonic, slow down!"

His brother stopped, and at the same time so did one of the figures. Then, one of the figures spoke.

"Who said that?"

Shade caught up to his brother and both humans stared at the figure who had stopped.

"Shade...is that a hedgehog?" asked Sonic.

"Looks like it," Shade said. "But why are they human-like?"

The three figures turned around and looked at them.

"Umm, Sonic?" said Silver, looking over at the two boys. "Who are these guys? And why did one call out your name?"

The human Sonic blinked. "Sonic? That's my name."

The hedgehog Sonic looked confused. "But...that's my name as well."

"Who are you?" Shadow asked Shade, before thinking, _Why do they look like Sonic and I?_

"How about you answer me this pal," Shade snarled. "How in the world can you three hedgehogs talk!?"

"We're anthropomorphic," Shadow told him, crossing his arms. "More human than animal."

"Guys," Silver said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. "I think I figured it out. We've been transported to an alternate Earth. Another dimension, if you will. These," he pointed to human Sonic and Shade. "Are your human counterparts."

A chuckle suddenly came from Sonic's phone. The human pulled it out and Silvond popped up.

"I had just come up with that conclusion. You are very quick on your feet Silver," said the AI, smiling at the shocked looks on the hedgehogs faces.

"Who...what are you?" Silver asked, looking at it.

"The name's Silvond. I am an AI created in the future and sent back to aid out Sonic and Shade," said Silvond, looking at Silver in interest. "You must be my counterpart."

"An artificial intelligence? Incredible! Who created you?"

"I was created by the grand children of both Sonic and Shade and sent back to aid them in the battles that they partake in," said the AI.

Sonic coughed loudly. "Silv, what did Shade and I say about not telling people what he and I do in our spare time?"

"Okay, so you three came from another dimension. How exactly did you get here?" asked Shade, scowling.

"Our arch enemy, Doctor Eggman, sent us here," Sonic the Hedgehog said. "And we have no way to get back."

Shade and Sonic looked at each other. Did he just say Eggman?

"Eggman...isn't that a nickname for our Uncle?" Sonic asked Shade.

"Wait, you have an Eggman in this dimension too? And he's your...Uncle?"

"Yes. Our last name is Robotnik," Shade said.

Sonic and Shadow stared at each other.

"That is just...so wrong," said Sonic.

"That's fucked up," Shadow said. He looked at Shade. "Who are your parents? Gerald and Maria?"

Shade's face reddened and he turned away. Human Sonic quickly stepped in. "Gerald is our dad but Maria was Shade's childhood friend until...well he doesn't like to talk about it. We've never met our mom but we knew her name was Bernadette," he said.

"Who's Bernadette? My mom's name is Aleena," Sonic The Hedgehog said.

"I think we can all agree that our dimensions do not line up exactly. There are bound to be differences," said Silvond.

Silver nodded, and Sonic continued. "You two have any other siblings? I have two. I'm even roy..."

"Sonic, don't act all high and mighty just because you're a prince," Shadow told him.

"You're a prince?!" exclaimed the human Sonic. Shadow rolled his eyes while Silver laughed.

"Yeah," the hedgehog said, rubbing his nose.

"Well Shade and I are the only siblings in the family. I think our parents couldn't handle more kids after having fraternal twins," said human Sonic. Shade nodded grimly.

"Dad tries his best though," he said.

"You mind if we come over?" Silver asked. "We're new here, and don't really know our way around. What city is this?"

"San Francisco," said Silvond instantly.

"We live in Station Square," Silver said as they all started walking toward Sonic and Shade's house. "It's a city near New York City."

"That is certainly interesting. There is no such city in our dimension," said Silvond, as Sonic led the way.


	3. Questions And Answers

Chapter 3: Questions And Answers  


They eventually reached Sonic and Shade's house. Shadow looked at Shade.

"Do you two live here alone, or with your father?"

"Oh well, we do live with him but he's not home that often. He does his best to talk to us when he is though, so I guess that makes up for it," Shade said.

They walked inside the house, and Silver looked around.

"This is nice," he said.

The house was quite big. The front entrance opened up in the a massive living room.

"Dad does a lot of work for the government, so yeah, we are basically the rich kids," said Sonic, smirking.

"What kind of work does your father do?" Shadow asked, wondering if he was anything liked the Gerald from their dimension.

"Along the lines of updating the technology of our country. He never goes into details but he sometimes comes home with some weird gadget for us to try out. Sonic here think he's making secret military weapons," said Shade, rolling his eyes.

"The Gerald Robotnik in our dimension was a scientist 50 years ago who created me," Shadow told them. "I'm not immortal, though. I was frozen in status for 50 years, so that's why I didn't age. I age now, though."

"So he's sort of like your dad?" asked Sonic. Shadow nodded and Silvond jumped in.

"I guess that is where the connection between the two Geralds has come from," said the AI.

Sonic the Hedgehog smiled. "Do you have anything to eat, like chili dogs?"

Both Shadow and Shade rolled their eyes and both Silver and Silvond started laughing while human Sonic's eyes lit up. "We do," he said. "I'll have some as well. Let me go make some."

He ran into the kitchen. Sonic quickly followed while Silver turned to Silvond.

"Apparently not everything is different," said the hedgehog.

The AI grinned and came out of the phone, forming a small hologram of itself on the table.

"Do you and Sonic have any powers like we do?" Shadow asked Shade. "Like Chaos Powers or super speed?"

"Is that what you have? That's nothing close to us. What are Chaos Powers?" asked Shade.

"They're abilities given to us by the Chaos Emeralds," Silver said. "The three of us can teleport using Chaos Control, and Shadow can use Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast."

Shadow grinned and summoned an energy spear in his hand.

"Interesting! That's not what the Chaos Emeralds gave Sonic and I when we first met them," said Shade, looking slightly impressed.

"What did they give you?"

Shade smirked, and reached into his pocket. When he pulled it out, he opened it to show what looked like a piece of iron. When Shade closed his fist, his entire body turned into the substance.

"Cool," Shadow said. "So you can shapeshift?"

"Sort of," said Shade as his skin turned back into flesh. "I can turn my body into anything I touch. I can even concentrate it into one hand if I need to."

"What about Sonic?" asked Silver.

"I can shapeshift into anything," Sonic said, walking into the room.

"So let me get this straight. You can shapeshift into whatever you want, while Shade can change the quality of his skin. How have these powers helped you?" asked Shadow.

"It makes it easier to fight our Uncle Robotnik."

"A similarity between our dimension and yours is that we both fight Robotnik," said Silvond.

"Do you call him Eggman at all?" Silver asked.

The human Sonic shrugged. "People gave him that nickname, but we never use it. He'll always be our Uncle Robotnik. Don't get any ideas though: we don't really like him," he said quickly, noticing Shadow and Silver's stony faces.

"How often does he attack the city?" Sonic the Hedgehog asked.

"Eh usually once a week. Depends on how complex his plan is," said Shade.

"Same here. Hey, what did you mean earlier by you met the Chaos Emeralds?"

At this, both Sonic and Shade looked confused.

"I don't understand. You guys must have talked to your versions in your dimension right?" asked the human Sonic.

"Wait...talked to them?" exclaimed Silver.

"What do you mean, talk to them?" Shadow asked. "The Chaos Emeralds are seven powerful gemstones."

"Yeah, but they can take on human forms to protect themselves," said Shade.

"They can? I didn't know that. Can they do that in our dimension too, or just this one?"

"It wouldn't appear so, since the Chaos Emeralds approached Sonic and Shade, asking for their help. If your Chaos Emeralds could do the same, they most certainly would have revealed that power by now" said Silvond.

"What about the Master Emerald?" Sonic the Hedgehog asked. "Can it do the same?"

Both humans and Silvond looked slightly nervous at the question.

"Oh yes he can but...the guy can be quite scary," said human Sonic, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why's that?" Shadow asked.

"Oh come on! He's the Master Emerald! He has people who guard him because he's so powerful. The thing is basically a king!" barked Shade.

The hedgehog Sonic flinched, and looked at Shadow. "Looks like Shade has your temperament, Shads."

Shadow glared at Sonic, while Silver added, "Well, they are pretty much the same person."

The white hedgehog looked at the AI. "What kind of powers do you have?" He asked it.

The AI snorted. "Come now, Silver. I'm a computer program. I don't have any powers like these two. I'm simply able to hack any interface, gain information on any topic and be able to run variables for any situation in less then 10 seconds."

"If you guys haven't noticed yet, Silvond is really modest," said Shade sarcastically.

"He is able to transform into a biplane, but doesn't use that ability much," human Sonic said.

"Wait you mean the Tornado?" asked the hedgehog Sonic.

"Yeah."

"That's cool," Silver said, looking at the artificial intelligence. "How are you able to transform? Does your programming allow you to change, or what?"

"My programming allows me to create it," said Silvond. At this moment, the AI looked suddenly alarmed and disappeared back into human Sonic's phone.

"What was that about?" Shadow asked human Sonic.

The human Sonic was also looking slightly puzzled. He opened his mouth to answer when Silvond popped back out.

"Sonic, Shade, there's a problem," said the AI.

"What kind of problem?" Shade asked it.

"Your uncle," said Silvond. "He's after Red and Yellow."

Shade sighed. "Guess we better go, then. Come on, bro."

"What do you want us to do?" Silver asked.

"You three must stay put. There's no telling what could occur if Dr. Robotnik saw you three here," said Silvond sternly, as the human Sonic and Shade ran out of the house.

The three anthros sighed as the AI vanished. Shadow yawned and sat down, turning on the TV as he and the others waited for Sonic and Shade to come back.


End file.
